


Fake it

by Wolfy_luv



Series: Gingerpilot Week [3]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M, fake relationships, poe hates it...Leia doesn't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_luv/pseuds/Wolfy_luv
Summary: Poe's punishment for the failed mission is to be in a fake relationship with Hux. But he's not sure how to feel about it.





	Fake it

"General Organa, why must I be the one to...to do this? Can you not get Snap or Jess to do it?" Poe almost whined to Leia. He felt a little uneasy about the suggestion. 

"Poe, you're the reason he was on that mission. I know I said I wasn't putting blame on people, but you have to own up for it." Leia gave him a stern look as Poe sighed softly.

"We...I...didn't know he was Armitage Hux...didn't know he was the son of the man who created the stormtrooper program." Poe ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I didn't think he would kill them like that...or so easily."

Leia put a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "Poe, you're the only one I trust to do this. Maybe we can get information out of him this way."

"General...he couldn't remember anything before the mission, or even the mission itself..." Poe felt nervous, he didn't like the fact that he has to attempt a fake relationship with the red head, let alone be nice to him as it was.

"End of argument Dameron. Think of it as a small form of punishment for that mission." Poe went to say something else, but Leia patted him on the cheek and left, ending the conversation there.

Poe entered his shared quarters with Hux and slumped down onto his bed. He can't believe he was going to ask the man out. That brilliant, deadly, hot...he shook his head and sighed. He couldn't think of the enemy like that. Especially not the red head who's a secret double agent.

He groaned and buried his head in his pillow. He didn't hear the door open and flinched as he heard Hux laugh. "I'll see you later Snap." Poe rolled into his side and looked at the red head.

"Long day flyboy?" Hux said as he shed his top shirt that was covered in dirt. "You normally don't arrive before me."

Poe sighed and sat up. "You can say that. Its always stressful talking to Leia." He ran his hand through his hair and side eyed Hux, catching an eyeful of pale, freckled, and scarred skin.

Hux hummed in acknowledgment and grabbed a clean shirt from his clothes. "I see. Anything interesting happening?" He looked to Poe and raised an eyebrow as he caught Poe staring. 

Poe blushed softly and looked at the ceiling. "No, nothing if importance. Just dealing out a punishment for that failed mission I sent you on."

Hux frowned slightly. "It wasn't your fault Poe. I probably messed up somehow and..." Poe sighed and shrugged it off. They've already talked about the mission and he doesn't like to talk about it anymore than Hux does.

"It's okay, I'm the squad leader, I deserve it." Poe ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Though...I've been thinking."

Hux put his clean shirt on and raised an eyebrow again. "Go on..." Poe felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment as he was unsure of how to go about asking someone out he's not sure is even into the same sex.

He sighed and looked at Hux. "Armitage...would you...would you like to date me? I...we...we could just do it for a little and..." Hux blinked and tilted his head.

"I was waiting for you to ask me ever since I got out of medbay." Hux smiled and walked over to Poe. "Of course I will." He kissed Poe softly. 

Poe tensed slightly and watched as Hux left the room. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want Armitage Hux, the son of Brendol Hux who was the creator of the stormtrooper program, the enemy of the republic. The man who has the softest lips, the bluest eyes, the reddest hair, and pale skin. He didn't want him. But at the same time he knew he just made the biggest mistake of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> The third installment of gingerpilot week guys!! Set a little while after The Loss of Oneself. I love fake relationship ideas.


End file.
